You Can't Refuse This Call
by hotspike7
Summary: Based on the movie Something's Gotta Give. Much younger and more twists Please RR!
1. The Beginning Of Everything

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, buffy belongs to Joss

Summary: Based on the movie Somethings Gotta Give. They're set much younger than in the movie. Spuffy!

**You Can't Refuse This Call**

**The Beginning Of Everything**

It was early Saturday morning when Buffy got the call. She heard the ringing in her ears and slowly picked up the phone hoping that it was important or there would be a very angry Buffy. At first she couldn't here anything and she was starting to worry. Then right before she was going to hang up a woman on the phone started to sry. She reconized the voice but didn't know who she was. Buffy was worried and tried to understand what was going on.

"Hello? What's wrong?" Buffy said as calm as she could.

"I'm ssorry I didn't mean to wake you. This is-is Cindy, umm Angel's sister. I'm afraid i have some bad news." She said trying to hold onto her tears.

"Is something wrong with Angel? Oh god what happened?" Buffy was now sitting straight up in her bed and got up trying to find something to wear.

"We tried to reach you, but it seems that the storm couldn't get us through to your house. I-I umm... u see Angel was on his way to see you and well he got into an accident. The driver was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. I'm sorry but-but bb but Angel is gone. I'm so sorry!" The girl was in tears now and said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Buffy's hand was still gripping the phone and holding it to her ear as the line went dead. She was so lost, so afraid, so cold. The room felt empty, like she was put in a dark place to stay there forever. She tried to breathe but that pain in her heart told her not to. She dropped the phone and feel to her knees and started to cry. The tears down her cheeks tasted bitter with pain. She didnt understand. She told herself this had to be a dream. It was Angel, her best friend but more importantly her fiance.

They where together 5 years before he popped the question. Things where great then, simple. After the proposal he left for work, not by choice and told her he would come back to her soon. Buffy was looking forward to marrying him and could imagine being with anyone else.

**Hours Earlier**

Angel was on his way to Buffy because he spent to much time away from her. He got on the plane and was so excited to see her again, to see his fiance. The pilot said they had landed and the passengers got off the plane. He wanted to call her talk to her, something in him told him to. He wanted it to be a surprise and shrugged off the weird feeling. As he got out of the airport he searched for his car. After finding and starting the engine the feeling in this gut was building up again. He didn't inderstand why this was going on, not knowing that if he doesnt listen to it, it's going to kill him later. He drove out of the parking lot and headed down the highway. He turned on the radio and hummed to the music. His phone started to ring and noticed it was Buffy. He turned off the music and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Angle said as he tried to adjust to the wheel.

"I'm sorry to call you so eary. It's just that I miss your voice and I wanted to talk to you," Buffy said.

"I've missed you to honey. How have you been?" Angel asked trying to avoid traffic noises.

"Worried. I couldn't fall asleep and I had to talk to you. I've had this weird feeling in the stomach for the past hour and it's been killing me," Buffy said hoping the answer would be good.

"Nothings wrong, I asure you. I'm sitting on my bed right now with the doors locked and getting ready to go back to bed," Angel said trying to calm down his fiance.

"You sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah im sure," Angel said as he understood what she was feeling because minutes earlier he had the same feeling. He smiled into the phone and his heart filled with joy.

"Ok. Well I guess i'll see you in a couple days. I love you," Buffy said. At that momet the drunk driver was getting closer to Angel.

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you later ok? Get some sleep you sound tired," With that being said he hung up the phone and looked down just for a second to put the phone away. As he looked up he saw a bright light flash his way and tried to stop but failed to and the two cars smashed into each other head on at 60mph. Angel could feel the pain and realized he was fading away. The last thing he saw before he left was Buffy.

so what did u think? i know it was short and kinda misleading...but there will be spuffy! This was just the beginning. Review please!

Thanks Hotspike7


	2. A New Life

For disclaimer check chapter 1

**A New Life**

It's been five years. Five years since the death of her fiance. She still cried at night and couldn't get over most of the pain. She went on as usual, and her life was finally back on track. Buffy was now the top publisher in Vogue magazine. Although she hasnt dated anyone since the death, she made new friends and moved away from Sunnydale and went to Los Angeles. She now had enough money to get what she always wanted, a beach house to share with her friends. They all lived together in this beautiful 5 bedroom 2 story building house with its own wine cellar and huge backyard over looking the sea. Faith, Cordy and her old friend Willow all helped out with the payments of the house and had a great time. As for Buffy, well she tried to put on a happy face when in reality she was broken.

"Come on Buffy! You can't stay in the house forever! You have to go out sometime!" Faith said trying to get Buffy out of the house.

"Why? I hate going out! Why dont you guys go without me. I'll go next weekend. I promise," Buffy replied.

"Fine. Next weekend it is!" Faith compromized and took the girls with her.

Buffy finished making her hot chocolate and went upstairs to work on her piece for the magazine. She loved her work. It was the only thing that kept her from remembering Angel. She took a drink of her hot chocolate and continued to write. She yawned and took a look at her clock.

"It's almost 2!" Buffy said out loud.

She finished her work and headed off to bed with a sleeping pill. Something that has been her best friend over the years.

**The Club**

"Faith! Oh my god did you see that guy?" Cordy asked and they got done with the last song.

"No. What guy?" Faith asked.

"Spike Giles! The hottest and richest bachelor in the world!" Cordy said.

"No way! Why is he here? This has to be good!" Faith said as she made her way to where Spike was.

Now Spike hasn't been know for his rep, but he owns all the major car companys in the world. Not to mention the millions of dollars in other companys. He was only 28 and is the most sucessful person in the business today. He has a differnet girl all the time, sometimes more than one. He had problems staying with one girl for more than a day. Women where always all over him, even knowing that in the morning he wouldn't be there or would leave later that day, and would never see them again.

_Business as usual. I hate having to move around! Women are all the same. They don't understand a thing about him and yet still hops in bed with him. I hate this town. It's old and brings back bad memories, _he thought to himself.

"Hey hottie," Faith said touching him chest and thrusting her boobs out.

"Hey. What's your name pet," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Faith. Wanna go back to my place?" Faith asked showing him her keys.

"Yeah sure. Just lead the way," Spike agreed and took of with Faith.

"Faith you whore!" Cordy whispered in her ear.

"You're just pissed that I got him first," with that Faith hung on to him and lead the way out to the car.

They got to her place and started to kiss and she lead him upstairs to her room. _With buffy's pill i can make all the noise i want. _With that they went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Well? what do you think? Ya i know no spuffy yet. Next chappy Buffy wakes up to see her new guest. Please Review!

Thanks Hotspike7


	3. So They Meet

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Thanks InvisibleA for reviewing!

**So They Meet**

Spike got up real early in the morning to find a girl laying next to him. _What was her name again? Kate no Faith. Yeah that's it. _His stomach began to rumble and he headed down to the kitchen to get some food. It must have been around 7ish when he finally decided to get out of bed and head downstairs. On his way down he noticed how big the house was. He didn't realize how nice and expensive it was, he was little busy last night to look. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He didn't know what to have and looked around a bit to find something.

**Meanwhile**

Buffy woke up to a bright sunny morning and looked around her trying to remember how she got on the floor. _Damn sleeping pills! I should stop using these. _She looked threw her closet to find something to wear and didn't care what. _It's not like anyone special is here in the house. _She went downstairs to get somethig to eat. She made her way into the kitchen to find the fridge open and a guys legs standing there.

"Oh my god!" Buffy yelled.

Spike turned around to see who was yelling at him. His face lightened up when he saw her. She was beautiful and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Buffy was having the same thoughts. He was wearing nothing but these blue short boxers, exposing his tan skin and hard stomach.

"Sorry did I scare you love?" Spike asked as he closed the fridge and started to drink some water.

_More like surprise me sexy. _"Yeah a little. Can I ask what your doing in my house?" Buffy asked.

"Came with the brunette," Spike smirked at her.

"Oh Faith," Buffy said with a hint of jelously in her voice.

"Yeah that bird," Spike continued, "So what's your name princess?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. Yours?" Buffy asked.

"Spike. Spike Giles. Wait Buffy that rings a bell. Vouge yes?" Spike asked. He did a piece in that magazine one time and heard about her.

"Yeah. Thats me, Buffy. So Spike huh? Why does that sound so familiar. Spike as in Spike the car owner Spike?" Buffy said. _No wonder. A guy like him going for Faith. Like i have a chance. _

"Yep. So this your house?" Spike asked tliting his head.

_Why does he do that. Sexy. No bad Buffy he's Faith's. Wow he's much hotter than... _Buffy stopped herself before she finished the sentence, she would have thought Angel which would break her heart. "Ohh yeah. The girls and I all live here. But i own it," Buffy said spacing out for a bit.

"I see. Well it was nice to me you, Buffy," Spike smilied to himself. _The first time I remember a girls name. _

"Yeah, you to. So are you going to see Faith?" Buffy asked as he started to leave.

"Yeah. I probably should," He never stayed after staying the night, but he liked this girl and was willing to change to keep seeing her. He left the kitchen and started upstairs to the bedroom where Faith was starting to get up.

Back downstairs Buffy got herself some coffee and went outside to the porch to think about him some more. She was starting to worry. She started to have feelings for him and her heart told her not to get involved. She couldn't, it would betrey her trust to Angel. With that she finished her coffee and went inside.

Well? See spuffy is coming! Please Review!

Thanks Hotspike7


	4. The Move

For disclaimer look at chapter 1

Thanks MOrbidity for reviewing!

**The Move**

That afternoon Faith finally came downstairs to talk to the blonde about the night before.

"So I heard you met him yeah?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. He's nice. I'm surprised he stayed," Buffy said glad that he did.

"Yeah well I guess we're going out. At least that's what he said," Faith asked very confused.

"Really? That's great!" Buffy repiled with joy.

"Yeah I guess. I mean who wouldn't want to date him? He's rich!" Faith laughed.

"Yeah he really is," Buffy agreed.

"Well I'm out. I'll see you later B," Faith said heading off to work.

Buffy couldn't be happier for Faith, but she was disapointed that she got to him first. She was confused, yet trying to get over the pain from 5 years ago. _Why can't I get over this? Spike's nice. Doesn't really commite to well, but nice. I'm 25 for god's sake! I need to get on with my life. Maybe I should start dating again. It's not like I'm getting any younger!. _With that she went upstairs and decided to get some work done.

**Spike's Hotel**

Spike slammed the door behind him and threw his jacket on the chair. He set his smokes and lighter on the glass table and started to process what happened hours earlier.

"Come on you nit. You don't have feelings for this girl," Spike said trying to convence himself. He let out a sigh and took out a cigarette and started to smoke.

Onceit was lit there was a knock at his hotel room.

"Yeah?" Spike yelled putting out his cigarette.

"Excuse me Sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you but you have a visitor downstaris that says she's your girlfriend," The door man replied.

"Tell her I'll be down in a moment," Spike yelled back and shook his head.

We walked out of the hotel, grabbing his jacket and keys. _I don't even like this girl and yet here I am going out with her. _Spike said to himself. He continued downstais to meet with Faith.

**Buffy's House**

_What to write about? What to write about? This is pointless! Why do I even bother! It's the stupid rich guy, Spike. God damn it Buffy! Pull yourself together! _She slammed down her computer top and went downstairs to get a glass of water. She picked up a glass and sighed. _I just have to focus for once. Maybe all I need to do is avoid him completly. _With that thought Faith and Spike both walked into the house laughing. Buffy saw them and started to get away before Faith stopped her.

"Hey B! I have, no we have something to talk to you about," Faith said.

"Umm ok? What is it?" Buffy asked not liking where this conversation was taking her.

"Ahhh well we decided since Spike is 30 minutes away that he could move in with us!" Faith replied.

"Huh? What? Oh umm move in? I guess that would be ok. I mean we dont have an extra bed but I'm sure you can figure that out!" Buffy agreed and turned around from them and mouthed _Oh my god._ She set down her water so it didnt seem so obvious and turned to see there reaction.

"Thanks Buffy I knew you would let us!" Faith said giving her best friend a big hug.

"Yeah thanks love," Spike added as they headed upstairs to get situated.

_Why did I say yes? Why? What's wrong with me? Did I not have this conversation with myself to avoid him? _She put her cup in the dishwasher and went upsatirs to take a long bath and sleep it off.

So? Like it? Spuffy very soon! More reviews and i promise next time my update will be sooner! Thanks Hotspike7


	5. The Doctor

For Disclaimer see chapter 1

Thanks Spuffygurl11 for reviewing

**The Doctor**

It was early Saturday morning and Buffy woke up in her room with the light around her. She felt instant warmth in her house and was safe and secure. She turned around and to her surpirse Spike was laying next to her and naked. _Oh my god! What happened. _With that she realized that she was too. Buffy woke up to her alarm clock and was breathing heavily and realized it was just a dream. Just to make sure she looked at the other side of the bed. _Oh thank god! _She slipped out of bed and walked to her closet yawning as she picked a pair of jeans a a nice t-shirt to eat breakfast in.

She walked downstiars to find no one home and smiled to herself.

"Finally I get to eat breakfast by myself!" Buffy said out loud.

"Ahh I guess not love," Spike said and Buffy tunred around to see him with a bagel in hand.

"Ohh yeah I guess not," Buffy said as she turned around and blushed a little at his comment and walked to the fridge.

"So...Buffy. I hope me moving in wont be a problem. I can take a hint you know," Spike said grabbing a apple from the bowl next to him.

"Oh no. It's fine. It's just that I've been working a lot more so I seem distant at times. I'm sorry if I made you unwelcome," Buffy said continuing to avoid is eyes.

"Well if you say so," Spike said and walked out of the door, apple in hand.

Buffy smiled and told herself that he was off limits ans she knew it. _This is my best friends boyfriend! I can not allow myself to like him in any sexual way! Well at least publicly I can't. _With this in mind she went upstairs to try and get some work done but had little success. Buffy decided to call the doctor and get her sleeping pills changed again for the 4th time.

"Hello this is Dr. Finn's office how may I help you, " A woman answered.

"Ah I think I have the wronge number I'm sorry," Buffy replied.

"Oh you must not have been aware of the news! Dr. Neil has been tranfered elsewhere and Dr. Finn has taken his place. I can set up an appointment for Dr. Riley. Would you like to do that?" the woman on the end confirmed.

"Oh sure I guess," Buffy replied and set up the appointment and hung up the phone.

**Doctor's Office**

"Buffy!" a woman with a clip board called her name next to get started.

After the few weird moments with the new nerse checking her weight and everything else, Buffy was in the chair in a new room, waiting for the new doctor to arrive. The door opened and Dr. Michael's walked in.

"Are you Dr. Finn?" Buffy asked.

"No I'm not, I'm sorry. Dr. Finn had some family business to attend to and wont be here until early tomorrow. So I'm taking his place for the day. I'm Dr.Michael's," The man said as his reached out so they could shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope everythings ok with Dr. Finn," Buffy said.

"Well I'm sure it will be," As he got out his pen and looked at her papers.

"Well it seems that you've been here almost every month," He said.

"Well yes I have. I've been having trouble sleeping and the sleeping pills over the counter don't seem to work so well. So I come here every month to get evaluated so I can continue on the pills. That's why im here today," Buffy replied.

"Well Im sorry to say this but I wont be giving you these pills Ms. Summers," he said with a harsh voice.

"Why? I have troubles sleeping in the night. I've been trying to sleep on my own, but it doesn't seem to work so well," Buffy added more scared now then ever.

"Well Ms. Summers, it seems to me that your addicted to these pills. I'm aware of what happened 5 years ago and I am sorry for that. The thing is, everytime somethings gets hard for you, like sleeping on the thought of your loved ones gone, you take a pill. Over the years you've become dependant on it causing you to become addicted. Now I'm not saying that I'm gonna start you on cold turkey now. So im going to give you a pill that will try and relieve the addiction," The doctor spoke with a calm voice waiting for her reply.

"In the meantime I suggest finding ways to relax you. If that means spending time with family, or a loved one. That would be best," the doctor added and gave Buffy the slip for her new medication.

Buffy sat there in silence for a while and thought about what the doctor just said to her. _Everytime something get's hard for you, you take a pill. _She wondered off and started to realize that maybe she was doing that. _Why is a sleeping pill so bad anyway? It's not like It's a bad drug that's going to change my body or actions. _Buffy was already very angry with herself and headed home to try at least one night of sleeping without a pill.

Well what do you think? Yeah I'm not so big on the medical stuff so if I'm wrong in any areas I'm sorry for that! well I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!

Thanks Hotspike7


	6. Dinner Party

Well since it took me so long to update this is the largest chapter yet! thanks for the reviews!

For Disclaimer see chapter 1

**Dinner Party**

Buffy didn't get much sleep the night before and made herself get up even though she she was dragging herself to the closet. She grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After being clean and dressed she headed downstairs to see the gang all dressed up and ready to leave.

"Hey B!" Faith said as she finished her apple.

"Hey. Are you guys going somewhere?" Buffy asked as she started to pour some coffee in her mug.

"Yeah. Well we thought since Spike has made his move in here, that we should celebrate with a dinner party! So I told him that you're a wonderful cook and well we're off to the store now to get some stuff. Do you want to come?" Faith asked.

"Sure. A dinner party? That sounds like fun! Well let me just finish my coffee and we'll be off. Ok?" Buffy asked. She still was avoiding Spike's eyes. Her thoughts where to much on the dream she had the other night.

"Ok. Hurry up B!" Faith replied ans walked out the front door leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

"Thanks Buffy. I mean you didnt have to agree to making me dinner all," Spike added with a little smirk.

"Well it's no problem for me! Besides you should have a proper welcome party anyway!" Buffy added as she set her empty mug down and grabbed her keys a jacket and headed out the door.

**The Market**

Buffy was searching around for some items and avoided Spike and Faith since they where all over each other. Buffy went to the counter and started to ask the lady in french if she could have that fish over there and continued to have a nice converstion with her.

"Buffy speaks French? "Spike asked amazed at how fluent she was.

"Well since her fiance died, she was in a depresion state, and didn't go to work for a long time, and well she taught herself some French and now is fluent in it," Faith explained.

"When did her fiance die?" Spike asked a little interested.

"5 years ago. She's been mourning for him ever since and hasn't been on a date. Well it's not my place to be telling you these things but she thinks its all her fault. That's why she has to take sleeping pills. It numbs her pain," Faith added.

"Oh I'm so sorry, "Spike said and felt depressed at what he heard. Buffy was a nice girl and for something this horrible to happen to her wasn't right.

"Yeah well arn't we all!" Faith replied. Buffy finished talking to the lady in french and continued her way around the market.

"Buffy!" Faith yelled and she made her way over to where she was.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked.

"Which do you want? Green Beans or Broccoli?" Faith asked holding up the veggies.

Spike just stode there and felt sorry for the blonde. He just wanted to say how sorry he was and wanted to do something for the pain she was going threw. He stared at her and realized how beautiful she was there with her hair tired back and smile on her face as Faith and Buffy started to talk about him.

"Um well I guess green beans," Buffy added and with that she smiled not knowing why. She had a good feeling about his Spike guy and wanted to know more about him. With that thought she grabbed a bottle of wine. _This should lighten the mood. Maybe I can get an idea of who this guys is. _Buffy looked over at Spike who was standing there answering his cell phone. _Better make it two. _She grabbed another bottle and headed to the cashier to pay.

**Dinner**

Buffy started dinner and was mess trying to get everything ready. She usually wasn't like this, but this was a special diner party. Well it was, becuase of the guests that where coming, well a guest. She was disorganized and was afraid she was going to burn everything! Although she was worring and messing things up the food was ready in time and tasty as ever.

Before the guests arrived she set the table with her best china and wine glasses. She was so pumped that she forgot about how she looked. She quickly ran upsatirs and put some product and styled it into soft curls. She decided to wear something sleek. So she picked a nice skirt that came to her keens and pumps that matched her green shirt. She looked in the mirror and was pleased at how she looked and ran downstairs. The food was cooking away when the guest started to arrive.

Buffy answered the door and Cordy looked beautiful as ever in a black low v haulter dress and Faith looked sheek in a white sundress. Spike followed closely behind in a casual suit that made his features stand out. Buffy wasn't aware of how he was looking at her, she was little busy herself.

"You look cute B!" Faith said as she gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"It's smells so good in here," Cordy said as she put her coat and purse down.

"Thanks. Well the drinks are in the living room. I'll be with in a second. Cordy could you help me in the kitchen?" Buffy asked and she started to walk away form them.

"Sure," Cordy answered.

"Forgetting something?" Spike said waiting for her to say something to him.

"Oh yes I'm sorry! Welcome to our home! "Buffy put a little laugh in it and showed them to the living room.

"My Buffy, you have such a wonderful house! "Spike added playing along.

"Thank you! Well we don't want our dinner ruined, so ill be back in a second," Buffy said as she and Cordy go the dinner all set up.

As they entered the kitchen Buffy was a little shaky and kind of nervous to have dinner with this guy. She knew he wasn't hers, but the thought of having him made her heart beat in a way she never felt before.

"You ok Buffy? You look a little pale," Cordy said.

"No. No i'm fine! I'm just under a little stress," Buffy replied and continued stirring and then continued her way to the living room where Faith and Spike where laughing.

"No! I told that guy he was making a mistake! He didn't know what it was! You should have been there!" Spike added as Buffy and Cordy joined them.

"You guys are having fun," Buffy said as she started to pour herself a drink.

"Yeah. Spike here was just telling me a story from one of his costumers back when he started business," Faith said as she have Spike a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah well being in the business this long you have a few stories to tell," Spike added and looked at Buffy.

The conversation went between Faith and her job to Cordy's practice and Buffy's writings. Drinks where poured and laughter was in the air. Buffy was starting to have a good time and forgot about the dinner.

"Well this has been fun but dinner's next! If you could please sit at the table I'll bring the food," Buffy ended the converstion and headed into the kitchen. She came out moments later with food and a bottle of wine.

"The food looks delicious," Spike said as they started to serve some food.

"Thanks you. Would you like some wine Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Spike replied and Buffy gave him a full glass.

As they sat down the conversation continued and started to change to Buffy's work to Spike.

"Hey Spike? I read in this article that you are a famous bachelor!" Cordy said starting some converstion.

"Yeah well that happens," Spike said has he took a drink of his wine.

"Yeah you where engaged to some girl," Cordy added.

"Engaged? I'm impressed that a man like you thought about settling down," Buffy added as she to took a drink of wine.

"Yeah. I think it was Emmy Rossum, no maybe it was Cameron Diaz. No that's not it," Cordy continued to talk.

"You know you could just ask him," Buffy said as she shook her head.

"Ok. Who where you engaged you?" Cordy asked.

"Me? Angelina Jolie," Spike said quietly and took it back the minute he said it.

"Really? Her? I can kind of see it. So what kind of girl was she?" Faith asked a little jealous.

"Well we meet at a party once. She was fun and had a lot of energy. I was drawn to her at once. It didn't work out so well because of her differnces in the kinda of fun," Spike continued to say.

"Well isn't that nice," Buffy added.

As they looked at each other for a while Cordy started a different conversation since this one was dry.

"Well see Buffy was engaged once," Cordy started.

Buffy stopped her eating and didn't want to talk about this anymore and gave Cordy a look and realized it was the wine that was talking.

"Sorry that was out of line," Cordy said and the room got suddenly quiet and very distant. Once dinner was over Buffy started to clean up and Cordy and Faith helped.

"Cordy what it your problem? You just don't tell everyone my past!" Buffy said as she picked up a plate she droped out of frustration.

"I'm sorry Buffy. But come on! You have to get over it sometime and well its been 5 years. It should be out," Cordy said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Lets talk about something else," Buffy added as she continued to pick up the broken plate.

"So Buffy. How did you like Spike?" Faith asked.

"He's a nice guy. But what are you doing with a guy like that?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean? A guy like that?" Faith asked.

"He doesn't have the perfect reputation of committing. I mean he owns over 10 businesses!" Buffy replied a little angry.

"I really like him B. He's nice and caring. People can change!" Faith said.

"Well as long as your happy," Buffy ended the converstion there, not wanting to argue and was too tired to think.

Faith left the room leaving Cordy and Buffy to clean. It wasn't long before she heard laughing from the other room. Buffy couldn't handle this right now and just wanted to sleep and forget this night ever happened. Once Buffy was done with the last plate she started to make her way upstairs when she heard Faith's voice.

"Buffy!" Faith called.

Buffy started to run to her voice and found Spike on the bed clutching his chest and Faith was starting to cry.

"What happned?" Buffy asked.

"I dont know. We where kissing and he started to grab his chest," Faith said.

"I'm going to have to give him mouth to mouth," Buffy said as she went down to give him air. Spike heard this and was now very pleased that he had heart problems now. As Buffy gave him mouth to mouth she felt this shock of electricity. She felt this once before with Angel but this one was stronger and it started to scare her. She knew this wasn't a real kiss but the contact made it happen. The paramedicts arived to take him to the hospital and Buffy sat there thinking about the feeling she had moments earlier.

So? See the Spuffy is there! It's taking so long for it to happen because this love will start to bloom over time. Just like real love does. So I promise Spuffy very soon! All I need is reviews! Thanks hotspike7


	7. Alone With Him Part 1

Sorry about the long wait. So many things have been going on that I haven't found the time to update, so here's an extra long chapter!

**Also…**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**For disclaimer see chapter 1**

Alone With Him Part 1 

Buffy sat impatiently in the waiting room awaiting the doctor's news on Spike's condition. Faith was next to her sleeping in the chair and resting her head on her shoulder resting peacefully. Buffy glanced up at the clock and started to get very annoyed, it was already midnight. She started to drift off to sleep when a doctor woke them up.

"Excuse me miss," A tall man whispered gently shaking Buffy on the shoulder.

Buffy awoke immediately and looked at the man. He was pretty tall and quiet handsome. She was too caught up looking at him to realize what he was saying.

"Are you Buffy? Buffy Summers?" The man said again.

"Oh yeah, that's me," Buffy replied.

"Hi I'm Dr. Finn," he took out his hand to shake her's.

"Oh yes that's right, the new doctor I believe," Buffy replied.

"Yeah that would be me. So the reason I woke you up was to let you know of your boyfriends condition," Dr. Finn said.

"Dr. Finn I'm sorry but he's not my boyfriend," Buffy said.

"Oh I see. Sorry for the mistake. Oh and Ms. Summer's please call me Riley. I feel so old when people call me Dr. Finn," he stated and started to chuckle.

"Alright Riley it is," she said smiling at him. Faith started to stir and opened her eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Faith asked looking up to see a gorgeous man.

"About an hour," Buffy replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Faith whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Total hottie over there," Faith added in her ear.

Buffy blushed a little and continued to talk with Riley. She didn't realize that while he was talking to her she was staring. She started to blush when he realized this, and continued their conversation.

"Well Buffy it seems that Spike will be fine. The heart attack earlier was because to high stress probably from the extra work he's been putting on. He's state is better now and he can walk and will be perfectly fine. Although, to be safe he will need to staying indoors and work as little as he can. I'm fully aware that he's staying here for the summer until he goes back to New York for work. He's already told me about this. He also informed me that he's living with you until then." Riley started.

"So we need him on rest for at least a week," Riley finished.

Buffy thought about this and suddenly realized that Faith was going to see her parents in Sunnydale and Cordy was going on a trip to Florida. That meant that she would be all alone with Spike in her house for a full 2 weeks. _This is not good, I'm trying to avoid him remember? What am I supposed to do with him for a least a week? I do not want to baby-sit Spike! _

"Sure. Well Faith and Cordy will be gone on vacation but I'll be home so I guess that wont be a problem," Buffy said. _What's wrong with me? You don't want to baby-sit Spike! Why did I just agree to do that? Why?_

"Well Buffy if you need anything here's my card," Riley said slipping it in her hand.

Buffy took a look at the card and smiled. _House number too huh?_ She smiled and said goodbye to Riley and took the girls with her back home to get a good nights sleep.

The Morning After 

Buffy was on her way to the hospital with Faith to go and pick up Spike. They had already called him that morning and he said not to worry that his assistant was picking him up. But Buffy insisted that she should do it making an excuse that she was going out anyway.

Once they got to the hospital Spike was already out there ready to be picked up. Once he got in the car he had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Buffy asked a little harsh.

"Nothing, just thinking about the night I got my heart attack," Spike said tilting his head to the side.

Buffy blushed at this knowing what he was talking about. Sure it really wasn't a real kiss and yeah she was giving him CPR and trying to save his life, but still. She didn't know why she got that spark and why it had to be then and there. She was a little weird about it. Not everyday to people have sparks flying when they're giving someone CPR.

"So love, 2 whole weeks with me," he smirked.

"Yeah I guess so. I wonder what we'll do."_ Or what we'll do to each other. _Buffy smiled and looked at Spike.

"Well I have to be in a god damn bed for a week so I guess we'll have to use our imagination." Spike replied.

The way Spike said imagination made shivers run up her spine. Faith the entire time was looking at the two in amazement. True Spike was flirting with Buffy and she could tell they liked each other. She didn't really mind though, once she got back from Sunnydale she was planning on dumping him anyway.

"So Faith when are you leaving for Sunnydale?" Spike asked.

The Next Day 

"Faith hurry up! We're going to miss our planes!" Cordy yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming! Hold on a second!" Faith yelled back.

In Buffy's bedroom she looked at the clock that read 4:50.Buffy groaned and flipped over to try and get some more sleep besides the fact there was yelling going on. Finally after 15 minutes they where gone. _Gone? Not good. That means it's just me and Spike in this house. _Buffy started to shutter and got out of bed realizing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She made her way downstairs rubbing her eyes and trying to find the coffee seeing that it was still dark outside. After fixing a cup of coffee the sun was starting to rise so she went outside on the deck and looked at the sunrise. She heard the sliding glass door open and found Spike.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Buffy asked.

"No love, don't worry. The two birds this morning did that all on there own," Spike laughed and sat down next to Buffy. He looked at her smiled. She was still beautiful even without makeup and her hair all messy.

"Would you like some coffee?" Buffy offered.

"Yeah sure. But I'll go get it," Spike said and he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Buffy continued to look at the sunrise and started to think about what to do that day. She took out Riley's business card and looked at it carefully. _Maybe I should start dating again. _She was too caught up in thought to notice Spike looking at her.

"So I see the doctor gave you his number," Spike said with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy and was more interested in me as a person rather than looks. I don't know. I want to date again, but the past is just to complicated," Buffy replied with sadness in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spike asked.

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Buffy replied looking down at the ground.

They sat there like that for the longest time until the phone started to ring. Spike got up from his chair and answered the phone. Buffy could tell it was his work from the tone in his voice. She sighed and waited for him to get back. Before he started another conversation Buffy sat up and went inside saying she had a long day ahead of her with work.

"Buffy before you go in I'm having people come to the house today. Since I have to stay indoors and I can't go to work I have to bring my work here. If I make any noise and is distracting you in anyway I'll make them leave," Spike said.

"Oh well I guess that's ok," _No it's not ok. _

She went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. She has to write a report for her boss anyway and wasn't looking forward to going back to work but she had too. Buffy loved the work that she did. Ever since she was little she wanted to write. Vogue was something she enjoyed but now that she was 25 the glam life of writing was starting to get boring. Buffy always dreamed to writing a book someday. She worked on it most of the time, and it reflected her life 5 years ago. Her job was simple, mostly because they only did one major project a month which meant she had the freedom of living in California and faxed most of her work in. She only visited New York once a month to get things done before the final print of the magazine went on stands.

Buffy put on some comfy clothes and started to type on her computer. She was so tired and started to rub her eyes. She put her computer screen down remembering that Spike was in the house. She got up and headed downstairs to try and get some energy by eating. One she was downstairs she heard cars outside. She looked outside to see chaos. There where dozens of cars outside and probably dozens of more people. They all seemed to be here for Spike.

"You must be Buffy," A tall blonde woman said putting her hand out.

"Yeah that's me. Why are there so many cars out here?" Buffy asked shaking the girls hand.

"Well Spike I'm afraid has many dealing matters to take care of. We heard about his bed rest and well we came down here to help him out," the blonde replied.

"That's great I guess. So how long are you going to be here for?" Buffy asked a little curious.

"Oh about a few hours I'm sure. We need to make sure he has everything before we go back to New York," She finished.

Buffy just nodded and turned around to walk back upstairs. The phone started to ring, again. Spike strolled in and found Buffy.

"Buffy I see you met my assistant Rebecca," Spike said.

"Yes I did. Spike you know I agreed to have these people here this morning its just that I have lots of work to do. I don't mean to be mean its just that they're making some noise and well its rather distracting," Buffy couldn't believe she just said that. She never did something like that. She would always let people do what they wanted even though she wasn't ok with it.

"No problem love, they'll be gone in less than an hour. I'm sorry if your work is behind," Spike turned and ordered Rebecca to more things along.

"Thank you," Buffy smiled and started upstairs.

"You know Buffy to make it up to you would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Spike asked.

_Did he just ask me to dinner? Oh my god. What am I going to say?_

"Spike I thought you're not allowed to leave the house," Buffy said.

"I'm not, but maybe tonight here for dinner. Not as a date more as getting to know each other better. Please love consider it," Spike smiled hoping she would say yes.

_He said just to know each other better. So it's not a date right?_

"I'll consider it. If I come downstairs today or not for dinner then you'll know," Buffy smiled and walked upstairs to continue her work.

So love it? Hate it? Let me know!

**Sparks are flying! Well I'm currently writing the other chapter now and if I see reviews it will be updated ASAP. So review! **

**Thanks,**

**Hotspike7**


End file.
